MIMPI BURUK
by Ruruu Kelaparut
Summary: Sebuah song fic Yamagoku gagal yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Onerepublic Something I Need.. (aman untuk yang puasa haha)


_**Selamat pagi, pagi menjelang siang, siang menjelang sore, sore menjelang malam dan malam menjelang pagi..**_

_**Haruskah saya tulis disclaimer disini? Ugh rasanya males banget mau ngakuin ini tapi yah mau apalagi karena KHR (**__**BUKAN)**__** milik saya. Saya hanya **__**secara brutal**__** meminjam karakter yang ada didalamnya XD**_

_**Haruskah saya nulis synopsis disini? Saya ga pinter nulis synopsis tapi intinya sih gini, cerita yamagoku bedasarkan lagu onerepublic yg Something I Need, hmm songfic mungkin kali yah tapi karena ga ampe abis, Cuma ampe reff awal jadi bisa dibilang 'terinspirasi' xD**_

_**Okeh tanpa banyak basa basi langsung aja..**_

* * *

_**Based on Something I need by Onerepublic**_

_**By**_

_**ruruu**_

* * *

Keringat mengair deras dari pelipisnya, tengkuknya terasa dingin dan kerongkongannya terasa kering. Menyibak sedikit selimut yang menyelimutinya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gelas berisi air putih di sisi tempat tidurnya, perlahan ia mengganti posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk bersandar di kepala dipan. Keringat masih mengucur deras dan jantungnya masih berdebar begitu kencang, namun air yang perlahan membasahi dan mengairi tenggorokannya membuat ia kembali hidup, kembali menyadari kalau itu adalah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang mengerikan. Ditatapnya sekeliling kamar untuk menyakinkan kalau ia telah kembali, bahwa ini adalah kenyataan, bahwa ia tak lagi ada di dunia mimpi. Matanya bergerilya menatap kursi, lemari, lantai, atap, jam duduk yang menunjukkan kalau saat ini pukul 2. 13 pagi dan seketika berhenti ketika ia menatap sosok pemuda tertidur pulas disampingnya.

_**Woke me up right after two**_

_**Stayed awake and stared at you**_

_**So I wouldn't lose my mind**_

Wajahnya sangat polos, iris hijau yang jernih kini tertutup rapat dan meskipun mereka tak menunjukkan sinarnya namun entah mengapa ia dapat melihatnya. Kulit seputih pualam dan bibir yang merona merupakan perpaduan yang sangat illegal. Rambut silver terurai dan dada yang bergerak naik turun membuatnya yakin kalau ia telah kembali di kehidupan nyata miliknya. Mimpi tadi begitu menyeramkan, perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipi putih milik pemuda disampingnya, dirasakan kehangatan menjalar dari ujung kulitnya membuat seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, _ahhh yang tadi hanyalah mimpi.. inilah kenyataannya_ gumamnya sambil lekat menatap wajah polos seperti malaikat yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Perlahan keringat tak langi mengalir deras, dan jantungnya pun kembali memiliki ritme normal seiring dengan pergerakan ritme naik turunnya dada pemuda disampingnya.

Tiba-tiba bulu mata lentik dihadapannya bergerak perlahan sebelum menampakkan iris hijau yan jernih dan dibalut dengan kelopak mata yang mengantuk, "Mmmmh… kembalilah tidur _yakyuu baka_, aku mengantuk.." Gumam permuda silver itu sambil menyingkirkan tangannya yang mengusap lembut pipinya dan kembali memejamkan matanya, "..Kaupun harus tidur karena kau baru saja pulang dari misi, istirahatlah." Ucapnya bergumam.

_**And I had the week that came from hell**_

_**And yes I know that you could tell**_

Ia tertawa dan kembali mengusap pipi lembut si silver, "Aku tak lagi mengantuk, Hayato tidur saja dulu." Ucapnya lembut dan kini memindahkan tangannya dari pipi ke puncak kepala, mengusap lembut rambut halus silver milik pemuda bernama Hayato disampingnya.

Seolah tahu kalau ada sesuatu hal yang janggal dari kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pria disampingnya, Hayato mengusap matanya dan membuka mata sepenuhnya dan menatapnya, "Hmm?" Ucapnya sedikit berfikir "Kau, kenapa kau belum tidur?.." Ia mengamati sosok pemuda berambut hitam berwajah teduh dihadapannya, mulai dari raut wajahnya lalu turun ke leher dan mendapati kerah baju yang basah –karena keringat- , "Kau, mimpi buruk?" Tanyanya setelah selesai 'menginspeksi'.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa menjawab sama sekali. Si silver yang melihat reaksi itu menghela nafas dan menggerutu seperti _'bukankah sebaiknya kau membangunkanku dari tadi idiot, bagaimana kalau kau masuk angin nekad tidur dengan baju hampir basah seperti itu? Ck'_ . Rasa kantuknya hilang entah kemana.

Perlahan bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju lemari dan membukanya. Memilihkan baju kaos berbahan tipis dan nampak nyaman berwarna putih dari lemari dan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya untuk memberikan baju itu pada kekasihnya, "Ganti bajumu." Perintahnya singkat.

Tanpa banyak cakap, ia mengambil baju itu dan langsung menggantinya. Ketika ia tengah mengganti bajunya ia sempat terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan pelan dari pemuda disampingnya, "Kau tahu Takeshi, Kalau mereka mati dalam tugas dibawah komandomu.. hal itu bukan berarti kau yang tak becus untuk memimpin mereka. Mereka adalah pasukan terbaik Vongola. Kau, aku dan kita semua tahu hal itu. Hanya saja, yang kau lawan adalah pasukan terbaik dari Algasso _famiglia_, mafia terkuat di Asia Pasifik. Kau kembali dengan sepertiga pasukanmu saja sudah merupakan sebuah hal yang luar biasa."

_**But you're like the net under the ledge **_

_**When I go flying off the edge**_

_**You go flying off as well **_

Ya, ia tahu hal itu. Namun, tetap saja melihat satu persatu anak buahmu tumbang didepan matamu, bukanlah pemandangan yang 'luar biasa'

Perlahan ia merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh pundaknya, "Kau hebat. Berhentilah memikirkannya dan kembalilah tidur." Ucapnya sambil mengambil baju yang basah dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk meletakkan baju itu kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

Melihat punggung Hayato yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya, perlahan ia tersenyum.

_Ah.. yang diucapkan Hayato ada benarnya, bukannya berhati dingin namun setidaknya ia tak pulang sendirian. _Masih ada banyak nyawa yang bisa dan akan ia selamatkan dan dengan keberhasilan misinya kali ini, setidaknya anggotanya tak mati sia-sia karena kemenangan ini mutlak membawa sesuatu hal yang baik._ Ya, setidaknya itulah yang harus kufikirkan. Atas mereka yang meninggal dibawah komandoku aku minta maaf, namun bagi mereka yang dapat diselamatkan setalah keberhasilan misiku, aku sangat bersyukur._

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika sang badai kembali ke kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya, "Hooo… jadi Hayato mengkhawatirkanku.." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil dan kembali membaringkan tubunya.

Yang digoda seketika kelabakan dan memasang wajah kesal yang langsung gagal total karena rona merah yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya perlahan merayap menghiasi wajahnya, "I-idiot!" Ucap Hayato sambil memukul pelan lengannya, "Kalau saja aku tak mengantuk aku akan membuatmu meledak menjadi berkeping-keping."

Ia tertawa dan tertawa, "Ya, lakukanlah."

"Aku akan melakukannya dari dulu kalau saja kau bukan salah satu guardian, dasar _yakyuu baka_."

"Hmm"

_**You got something I need**_

_**In this world full of people there's one killing me**_

_**And if we only die once**_

_**I wanna die with you**_

Mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kurus milik pemuda disampingnya, ia perlahan mengecilkan jarak diantara keduanya. Membuat tubuh mereka menjadi satu dan hampir tak memiliki jarak. Memeluknya di dalam dekapannya, merasakan suhu tubuhnya, detak jantungnya, hembusan nafasnya dan aroma tubuhnya membuatnya merasa hidup dan komplit. Membuat hidupnya sempurna. Karena lebih dari apapun yang ada didunia ini, hanya pemuda yang berada didalam pelukannya inilah yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya.

"Oyasumi, Hayato."

~end~

an/

APA YANG TELAH KUPERBUATTTTT T_T

sampai ketemu lagi (?)


End file.
